Banana Ice Cream
by LovelySilversky
Summary: A horrible horrible soap operaish lovey dovey Kaito/Len fic.  Original Post: December 9, 2010 on my deviantART
1. Chapter 1

CAUTION: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A POORLY WRITTEN VOCALOID FANFIC  
MAY CONTAIN: TRACES OF YAOI, FLUFF, AND OTHER STUFF  
RATING: TOTALLY CLICHE  
PAIRING: WHO DO YOU THINK?

OH AND... I WROTE THIS BEFORE I FULLY KNEW WHAT THE SUFFIX KUN MEANT SO SHUSH

Len's dreams were a blur of colors and partial images. What he thought he saw one moment changed into something else the next. He thought he glanced his twin sister, Rin, a few times, but the blur of blonde hair could have easily been his own, or perhaps that of someone that existed only in this dream world.

And in only moments the blonde was gone, replaced by shades of blues and purples as thoughts of Kaito and Gakupo came rushing through the boy's mind. This phase lasted only a few heartbeats, though, and then the yellow hues found their way back into Len's blurred vision as he was hit with a wave of longing for his twin.

"Rin! R-Rin… Where…" Len tried to look around the room he was in when the shock of his dreams wore off, but the real world was just as fuzzy as his dream one. He was slightly aware of a shadow falling over his face and a blur of blue hair, but the face of this new person wasn't visible.

"Len, you feeling any better?" Said the person, placing a hand on the fourteen-year-old's forehead to feel for a temperature.

"K-Kaito-kun?…" Len murmured practically unconsciously, recognizing the voice as his friend's. "Where's… Rin?…"

Kaito sighed, taking his hand away and taking a seat somewhere, probably at a seat beside the bed that Len was in, but he couldn't tell.

"She's still on vacation with Gumi, remember?" Kaito answered quietly, and if Len wasn't completely out of it, he would have noticed the colossal amount of sorrow in his voice.

"When will she be back?…" Len complained in a hushed whine.

"A few days." Kaito muttered.

"A few… days…" Len repeated slowly, drifting back into a montage of bittersweet dreams.

Len was out again barely a minute after he'd woken up. Kaito sighed. Len had been like this for weeks now: stuck in dreams that made him toss and turn, moaning for his friends or sister and barely recognizing them when they were inches away from his face. And on top of that, his fever was out of control; well over 100 degrees Fahrenheit whenever it was checked.

Kaito was getting seriously worried. Any normal sickness shouldn't last more than a few days at most. Len's condition had been lasting nearly a month, and it was only getting worse.

There was a knock on the door and Gakupo entered, interrupting Kaito's thoughts and holding a bottle of water.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The purple-headed boy asked, recognizing Kaito's sorrowful posture. "Did he say something?"

"Huh?" Kaito murmured, looking up at Gakupo. "Oh, y-yeah…" he finished, returning his gaze to Len.

"Well?" asked Gakupo, pulling up a stool to sit next to Kaito beside the bed.

Kaito shrugged, attempting to hide his grief. "Nothing too special. He woke up screaming for his sister, didn't remember that she went on vacation, and then passed out again…"

Gakupo sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kaito stuttered, failing to hide a blush of embarrassment.

Gakupo sent him a stare that said "you know what I mean," but instead he said "I'm sorry he's like this…"

Kaito sighed. "So am I…"

The two sat in silence for several minutes, staring sadly at the boy in the bed, whose face was twisted in pain from the constant torments of his dream world.

Gakupo opened his mouth to say something encouraging, but closed it when Len started muttering something inaudible, slowly being welcomed back into consciousness.

"Kai… Kaito-kun…" he murmured a few moments later, keeping his eyes closed tight in either pain or confusion. Perhaps both.

"Y-yes, I'm here, Len." Kaito comforted, leaning a little closer to the blonde.

"Wh-where?" Len whined in reply.

"Right here, Len. Right here." The blue haired boy whispered soothingly, wrapping Len's hand in his own."

"Kaito?…"

"Yes?"

"Don't… Please don't leave…"

The boy's words and tone sent a throbbing pain through Kaito's heart. "I… Len… D-don't worry. We'll take good care of you…"

"W-we?… Is… is Rin back?…"

Kaito stared at his friend in silence. What was he supposed to say?

"No, Rin's not back, but I'm here." Gakupo said, sending Kaito a quick reassuring grin.

"Ga…kupo?…"

"Yes, it's me."

The younger boy's mouth slowly curled into a soft grin and the crease of pain disappeared from his brow. For a moment, lying there with his eyes closed, he actually seemed in peace. "I… thank you for… being here… guys…" he murmured, which was followed by several moments of vicious coughs that violently shook his thin body.

"L-Len are you… alright?…" Kaito asked anxiously, tightening his grip on the boy's hand.

"F-fine…" Len said hoarsely. "Can… Can someone get me some instant ramen?…"

"Sure, I-I'll be **right** back." Kaito said briskly, releasing Len's hand and rushing into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard with shaky hands. Len was… more active than Kaito had seen him in weeks. Maybe… was Len finally getting better?


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kaito?…" Len asked after the blue haired boy had left for the kitchen. "Where… where are…"  
"It's fine." Gakupo reassured. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

Len stiffened, finally cracking open an eye, albeit one clouded and unfocused. "You… promise?…"

Gakupo couldn't help but chuckle at how clingy and restless Len had become during his illness. "Yes, I promise."

"G-good." Len managed to spout through another bout of coughs.

"Water?" Gakupo offered, holding out the bottle he'd brought with him.

Len opened his other eye and struggled to focus on the bottle, but to no avail. "Y-yes please." He said after a few moments.

Gakupo handed him the bottle with another small chuckle. "No need to be so formal."

"Sorry…" Len murmured, struggling with the bottle for several moments before laying it down next to him on the bed to cough some more.

Gakupo lifted the bottle. "Here. Let me." He said, opening it and holding it to Len's lips. When the boy had taken a few small sips he took the bottle away, screwing the plastic top back on before placing it on the side table next to Kaito's chair.

"Thanks." Len muttered, managing a small grin, and even though his eyes were pointed towards Gakupo, it seemed as though he was seeing through him and staring at something entirely different. Gakupo doubted the boy was actually registering any images.

"You're welcome, Len." Gakupo murmured, ruffling the boy's hair a bit.

Len smile widened a bit before his eyes closed and he was unconscious again.

Kaito walked into the room several moments later, holding the hot bowl of ramen in a dish rag so he wouldn't burn himself. He glanced up at Len and saw that he was asleep again, so he sighed, placing the bowl on the side table and sitting in his chair. "When'd he pass out again?" Kaito muttered to Gakupo.  
Gakupo shrugged. "Just a few moments. Just missed him." 

All Kaito could do was sigh. When would this end? When would Len stay awake for more than just a few minutes? 

The blonde in question started shivering violently in his sleep, his brow creased in discomfort as he struggled to clutch at his blanket. Kaito could see Len's eyes flickering back and forth beneath his eye lids and knew that he would wake up screaming any second now. 

And then he did; right on queue. 

And on this rare occasion, the boy's screams weren't for his sister of friends. No. This time, he was simply screaming. Vicious shrieks of pain and sorrow sliced the silence like a blade as Len opened two fully aware eyes and struggled to sit up, using one arm to clutch his stomach and the other to balance.  
"L-Len…" Kaito muttered in shock. "Are… are you…" 

Len winced, closing one eye in pain and managing to turn towards his friends. "K… Kaito-ku… Kaito… and… and you too… Ga… Gakupo?…" He said each word slowly, taking a few short gasps of air between each phrase. 

Gakupo nodded slowly. "Mmh Hmm. We've been taking care of you. You've been sick."  
Len used his balancing hand to grip his temple as a painful migraine struck him, which, in turn, caused him to fall backwards and lean his back against the wall. He groaned in pain before speaking again. "How long… H-how long have I been…" he trailed off in a round of coughs. 

Kaito shifted his gaze to the carpeted floor of the living room. "A few weeks…" 

"W-weeks?" Len muttered in shock. "Th-then… why don't I… remember?" 

"This… this is the first time you've been fully conscious for… a long time…" Kaito looked up to meet Len's eyes, which had grown wide as porcelain tears started to form around the corners. 

"I-I… Nghnn…" Len lifted another hand to his temple and fell to his side. 

"Len you should really get some rest…" Kaito murmured. 

"N-No… I can't…" Len practically sobbed, trying to sit up again but failing miserably. 

"And why's that?" Asked Gakupo. 

"B-Because I… what if… what if I never wake up again? What will… I…" he trailed off, wiping away his tears with a shaky hand as the violent shivering returned.

"Len." Kaito said sternly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You won't die. You'll be okay. I promise, alright?"

"A-alright…" Len muttered, allowing himself to drift back into an uneasy sleep.  
Kaito took his hand away with a sight. "I… All this time I've been waiting for him to truly wake up and when he does, he's…"

"I know…" Gakupo murmured. "I just wish he's get better."

Kaito nodded. Seeing him like this every single day, I… I'm not really sure how much longer I can take it…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kaito shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of a phone and Len muttering "Kaito-kun… phone…" in his sleep.

Kaito stood, ruffling Len's hair and saying, "I know…" before trudging back to the kitchen and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the speaker.

"Kaito? It's Rin. Just checking up on Len. How… How is he?" replied the shaky voice of Len's twin sister.  
"He's… umm… better than usual, but…"

"But still pretty bad, right?" Rin sighed.

"Y-yeah… sorry…"

"I-It's fine…" Rin sniffed. "Can… is he awake? Can I talk to him?"

"I'll check." Kaito walked back into the living room and tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder. "Len."  
Len turned a few times, opening cloudy, distant eyes after a moment or two. "Hmm?" he murmured.  
"It's your sister." Kaito said, handing him the phone.

"R-Rin?" Len murmured, weakly pressing the phone to his ear.

"Y-yes, I-it's me. Len… H-How are you?"

"O…kay…" Len yawned. "Kaito-kun and Gakupo are taking care of me."

"Kaito-kun?" Rin asked quizzically. If Len was using that honorific… It was obvious that her brother was not fully conscious.

Len nodded. "Yeah."

"I mean… never mind…"

"Rin?" Len asked after a slight pause in the conversation.

"Yes?"

"When are you coming home?" Len whined.

"S-soon…" Rin voice was quiet and heart-broken as she spoke.

"Oh…"

"Uhh… Len? Can I talk to Kaito again?"

"Sure." Len replied, holding the phone out and calling. "Kaito-kun! Phone!"

Kaito took the phone from him. "Yeah?"

"How is that better, Kaito?" Rin accused in a mournful voice. "He's barely conscious!"

Kaito sighed. "I know… but he's been staying awake a lot longer, and…"

"And?" Rin pressured.

"Earlier today, he… he woke up fully conscious, if only for a few minutes…"

"And? Did he… say anything?"

"Not much…" Kaito answered truthfully, sighing mournfully as he remembered Len's awakening. "He… he was having problems breathing and… he said he was scared that if he fell asleep again, he might never wake up again…"

"O-oh… I… I'm sorry…" Rin murmured.

Kaito scowled. "You too?"

"Hmm?"

"Gakupo, he… he keeps apologizing to me for Len's illness…"

"Well you know why, don't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Rin sighed. "I need to talk to you about something, Kaito…"

"W-what is it?" Kaito stammered, having a pretty good idea about what was coming.

"Len… for a while now, he…" Rin trailed off, not really knowing how to word it. "Len really likes you Kaito. And don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh-what are you talking about? Len… he doesn't… he couldn't…"

"Face the facts, Kaito. Why do you think his unconscious self keeps calling you 'Kaito-kun'? Does he use that honorific on Gakupo, too?"

"N-no, but… I mean, how do you know? Has he ever… told you that?" Kaito struggled to counter.

"No…" Rin admitted. "But it's pretty obvious. It's always Kaito this and Kaito that. And now this…"

Kaito sighed, accepting the facts. "Why are you telling me this anyway?" he asked, knowing perfectly well why she had told him.

Rin sighed as well. Kaito was being so slow. "That's why we keep apologizing. Because we know that you feel the same way about him."

"I-I do not!" Kaito objected.

Rin didn't reply, and Kaito imagined her rolling her eyes.

"O-okay, well… maybe I do… if only a little…" Kaito mumbled.

"I'm coming home." Rin said, changing the subject, much to Kaito's relief. "Gumi and I are getting on a plane in a few hours, so we should be home tomorrow morning. This vacation… it isn't helping. It just makes me worry about him even more…"

"O-okay, well… we'll see you then, I guess. Do you need a ride from the airport?"

"Naw, Miku's giving us a ride over. She wants to see Len, too."

"A-alright…"

"And Kaito?"

"Yeah?" Kaito asked with a shaky voice.

"When Len gets better… at least consider talking to him about… you know…"  
"I-I'll think about it."

The line went dead.

Kaito sighed, taking a seat next to Gakupo and setting the phone in his lap. He stared at Len with blank eyes.

"Did she tell you?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito nodded, never shifting his gaze from the sick boy. "I… Just can't believe… he…"  
"I thought you'd already noticed."

Kaito shook his head, reluctantly turning towards Gakupo. "How long have you known?"

The purple haired boy shrugged. "A while. I mean… it's just the way he looks at you, Kaito. The way he says your name… The way he smiles whenever you compliment him on a song… just the little things, you know?"

Kaito blinked. "How come you could notice all that when… when I couldn't?"

Gakupo chuckled. "It's kind of funny how it always works out that way, don't you think?"

Kaito blinked a few more times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gakupo grinned a devious kind of grin. "It always seems that the two lovers in any story are oblivious to the others' feelings towards them."

Kaito looked away to hide his red face.

"What, no objections?" Gakupo asked with another small laugh. "Rin really worked her magic on you, hmm?"

"I… I just… I wish I'd known sooner…" Kaito murmured. "What… what if Len was right and he… what if he never wakes up again?"

Gakupo's smile faded. "Kaito, he… he'll be okay…"

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Kaito said in a scorned voice. "'He'll be okay. Len won't die.' But… how can we know that for sure?…" Kaito finished in a whisper, shifting his gaze back to Len.

Gakupo sighed, following Kaito's gaze. "I guess… I guess we _can't_ know for sure…"

The two older boys started at Len for quite some time, the wall clock slowing ticking away as seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to an hour.

Gakupo broke the silence. "Well, I'm headed to bed. It's getting pretty late. You staying out here with him?"

Kaito nodded. "I… I need to. In case he wakes up again."

"Alright, then. See you in the morning." Gakupo yawned, grabbing the phone from Kaito's lap on his way to bed. "Oh by the way," he added, pointing to the now cold bowl of instant ramen sitting next to Len's bed. "I don't suppose you plan on eating that?"

Kaito managed a half grin. "No, probably not. I'll dump it when I go to bed."

Gakupo nodded, disappearing into the kitchen and into the bedroom beyond that.

Kaito returned to Len, watching him for several hours until his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep in his chair. 

When Len next awoke, the living room of his friends' apartment was mostly black, the only light emitting from the kitchen. Gakupo made sure to always leave a light on in there in case he craved a midnight snack, which he commonly did.

Len blinked a few times, making sure this was real life and not just a dream, as well as struggling to remember what he was doing away from his and Rin's own apartment. But then his gaze shifted to the figure seated in front of him.

"K-Kaito?" Len murmured weakly, recognizing the sleeping figure of his blue haired friend. And that's when he remembered: he was sick. Horribly sick. Len's heartbeat started to increase as he remembered his conversation with Kaito earlier in the day and a vague memory of a phone call from his sister.

_He… he stayed with me…_Len realized, coughing a few times. _Maybe… maybe he does care…_

Len smiled, closing his eyes from the fatigue that often came with terrible illnesses. "Thank you… Kaito-kun…" he murmured softly, feeling sleep overcome him once more as his dream world rushed to meet him. 

"Kaito! Kaito, wake up!"

Kaito awoke in a very confused state the next morning. He was in the living room, his arm being shaken by none other than Len himself, which seemed utterly impossibly, especially to a half-asleep Kaito.

Surely, Kaito must be dreaming. Len couldn't have enough strength to sit up, let alone shake Kaito awake… could he? Kaito shook his head to clear away the sleep. His surroundings seemed real enough…  
Len grinned as his friend awoke, but the smile faded quickly, being replaced by a frown after a round of wrenching coughs.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaito asked as a reflex, patting Len on the back.

"Y-yeah…" Len answered in a shaky voice.

Kaito blinked a few times, still kind of confused. "Wait… what are you doing up? How can you be… so healthy right now?"

Len shrugged, wincing a bit as the action gave him a headache. "I'd say it's a miracle, but I'm not better, Kaito. Still sick."

"Yeah but you're… you're a lot better than how you were yesterday…"

Len shrugged, coughing some more. "Maybe a good night's rest did it. I don't know."

Kaito grinned, glad that Len was starting to feel better no matter what the cause.

Len returned the smile, and the two just sat there, staring into the other's eyes for several minutes before Kaito spoke again. "So, uhh… did you need something?"

Len blinked a few times, trying to remember why he had woken up his friend in the first place. "Oh, yeah. I heard the phone ringing, but when I tried to get up to answer it, my legs gave in."

Kaito nodded. "It was probably your sister. Wait right here." Kaito got up and stretched before jogging into the kitchen to check the answering machine.

"Yeah, because I was _totally_ going to follow you." Len replied sarcastically as Kaito left the room.

Kaito didn't reply, pressing a few buttons on the phone to check for messages. The machine was empty, but the phone's caller ID indicated that Rin's cell phone had called roughly five minutes ago. Kaito plucked the phone from the receiver and started dialing Rin's number as he walked back into the living room.

Rin answered after only two rings. "Kaito?"

"Yeah. You called?"

"Yeah, we're on our way. We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Kaito was about to hang up, eager to return to Len, but Rin spoke again before he got the chance.

"Wait. Is Len up?"

"Oh, yeah. And… he's actually recovered quite a lot."

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, here he is." Kaito said smiling, handing the phone to Len.

"Is it Rin?" he mouthed.

Kaito answered with a nod, and the younger boy pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Len? Is… is that you?" asked Rin.

A huge grin spread across the male twin's face at the sound of his sister's voice. "Yeah, it's me."  
"How… how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually. I'm coughing a lot less. I'm still getting migraines, but…" he trailed off to cough a bit. "Well that was a little contradictory, but… I think I'm finally getting better."

"Len… I-I'm so glad…" Len heard his sister sniffle a few times. "I'll see you soon. Gumi and I will be there in like, fifteen minutes."

Len blinked. "You're coming home?"

"Y-yeah, I… I just needed to see you…"

"R-Rin…"

"W-well anyways, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, see you…" Len murmured.

"Mhh… See you…" Rin mimicked, hanging up shortly afterwards.

Len let the phone fall to the bed beside him. "She… I upset her… didn't I?"

Kaito sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. "Yeah, but… it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but…" Len sighed as well, coughing a bit and then resting his head on Kaito's shoulder. "I still feel like I'm to blame. Everyone… I upset you guys because I'm sick… Kaito… I-I'm so sorry… I… I feel so bad with everyone worrying about me so much…" Len trailed off and Kaito felt a few warm tears fall onto his shoulder.

Kaito embraced the younger boy in a tight hug, bringing him even closer to him. "Len… it's fine, really. You're not to blame. I'm… I'm just glad you're alright."

"K-Kaito-kun…" Len slipped. "Err- I-I mean-"

"Len, it's fine." Kaito cut him off, grabbing the boy's shoulders so he could shift the boy's position to face him. Len's gaze was faced away from him and the boy's cheeks were tinted pink in the beginnings of a blush. "Kaito, I…"

"Len, I know. Rin told me." Kaito murmured.

Len's eyes darted up to meet Kaito's. They were wide with nerves. "O-oh… sh-she did?"  
Kaito nodded.

Len eyes swelled with more tears. "I'm sorry…"

Kaito pulled Len in for another hug. "No, Len. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I… I'm sorry I never told you how… how I felt."

Len smiled, wiping away his tears and returning the embrace. "It's… It's fine. I'm sorry I never told you either."

"Len?" Kaito murmured.

"Yeah?" Len whispered back.

"I… I love you."

"Kaito-kun… I… I love you, too…"

-

Rin crossed her arms, heaving a sigh as minutes went by with no one answering the door.  
"Maybe they're asleep?" Gumi offered.

Rin shook her head. "Why would they be? I talked to them less than twenty minutes ago. _Someone_ should be awake.

"Well maybe they all fell asleep again. Stranger things have happened." Miku said, stepping around them, carefully tracing her fingers along the top of the doorframe. After a moment or two, she pulled out a key and handed it to Rin. "Here."

Rin nodded, taking a deep breath and inserted the key in the lock, turned, and opened the door.  
"Oh…" she gasped, dropping the key at the sight of the scene that awaited them in the living room.  
"What is it? What is it?" Gumi asked eagerly, pushing her way around Rin, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw what the blonde had been looking at. "Aww…" she mused.

There, on the bed on the far side of the living room, were Kaito and Len. The two boys were laying side by side, hand in hand, smiles spread casually across their sleeping faces.

"He told him…" Rin murmured, taking a few steps towards them. "Kaito… he actually told him…"


End file.
